


Drop Dead Gorgeous

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Story inspired by Republica song 'drop dead gorgeous'





	Drop Dead Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Drop Dead Gorgeous by Hepaestion

  
March 30, 1999  
Keywords: M/K slash, angst, NC-17  
Author's note: story inspired by Republica song 'drop dead gorgeous'  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to CC , if only he would finally notice they were meant together.  
Archive: Yes  
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

Drop Dead Gorgeous

Mulder was lying on the motel bed looking up at the dirty stained ceiling. His body was aching from the recent hard ass pounding he got from Alex. His legs felt rubbery and his lower back ached. He was almost 40 soon, he wasn't as flexible as before. Alex was younger and tended to be rough when there were too many weeks since our last meet.

Mulder touched his achy asshole and felt the soft escape of cum oozing out. He rubbed his tender hole and sighed out loud. He had gotten Alex to take an hiv test weeks ago and a promise that he was using rubbers if he fucked anyone else. Something that eased Mulder's mind but pissed him off immensely. Why did Alex need to fuck other people? Mulder didn't.

Mulder brought his cum coated index finger to his lips. He loved to taste Alex's cum, it was nectar and addicting. But Mulder wondered if maybe his brains weren't transplanted to his ass, since he was now constantly thinking with it.

Mulder finally stood up with only a few bones cracking and immediately went to the john. Alex must have dumped a gallon of cum inside his ass Mulder thought as he sat on the toilet. He wondered why he bothered with his own enemas, the cum enema he got from Alex did quite a job on him too. After flushing, Mulder looked into the mirror and saw the 'I just got fucked so hard' look on his face. It made him wonder sometimes if Scully could see it in his face.

Does Scully look at me and think, 'oh boy, looks like Mulder got it up the ass last night'. Mulder shook his head and decided against thinking about Scully right now. It made him feel dirty, knowing she would disapprove of his sexual partner.

Mulder went back out into the small bedroom and decided to put some music on. Alex had a few cd's laying around and a cd player. Their clothes were thrown all over the small room, which also stank of cum and sweat. Mulder opened the window and hoped it would air out.

'Ok why do I bother? Why am I here? Look at me! I am that fucking rat bastard's bottom boy toy. He suddenly gives me a destination and I am to run over to allow him to ride my ass. Why am I putting up with his double crossing shit again?' Mulder spoke aloud to himself. He knew it was something he did everytime after he was fucked by Alex. He figured that is why Alex usually goes out to get food and drinks.

'Ok, so I am reaching 40. I am not going to be considered prime fuck meat soon, but that bastard is a two timing son of a bitch. Not to mention a murder and wanted felon. He lies and cheats and tries to murder my boss and has my best friend kidnapped. He kills my father and is involved with the people who have set out to kidnap my sister. He is a spy and sells US secrets for his personal gain. But when he comes to me in that leather jacket, I bend over like the fucking bitch I am.'Mulder says and sighs.

'Why is it that when he shows up I don't fucking shoot him for the many crimes he has committed? Why do I allow this ridiculous and sick relationship to continue? Why do I let him make me beg for this cock? He has no respect for me, for this world or for humanity. He drives too fast, drinks too much vodka and lies all the time. But when he says he wants to fist me, I bring the latex gloves and the lube like the bitch I am.' Mulder says again and grabs a CD, by the band Republica.

Mulder continues his rant to himself as he puts the CD in the player, making sure to play the 6th track.

'Why do I let him fuck me, suck me, kiss me, fist me, lube me, spit on me, pull on my hair, bite my neck, finger my ass, rim me, handcuff me, lie to me, hit me, spank me, whip me, seduce me, love me? Why?' Mulder asked softly and listened to the song, in a way it gave him the answer.

Backward words he got me  
shut up I am talking  
this time you'll listen  
but when i look at you, you're forgiven  
you drive too fast and I smoke too much  
and my heart is broken  
But when I look at you. you're forgiven  
You're forgiven  
I know my ex-boyfriend lies  
Oh he does it everytime  
It's just his permanent disguise  
Yeah yeah but he's drop dead gorgeous  
Don't go changing everytime  
Not for me to compromise  
You're still a friend of mine  
Yeah yeah and you're drop dead gorgeous  
Yeah- End of ,stop sulking  
Get out you're walking  
Too bad I've spoken  
but when I look at you , you're forgiven  
your lies don't want me  
drop dead, not joking  
this thing is broken  
But when I look at you, you're forgiven  
Your lies don't want them  
Drop Dead, not joking  
This thing is broken  
But when I look at you, you're forgiven  
You're forgiven  
yeah yeah..

Mulder listened, and he was determined to tell Alex that what they had was to end. He wasn't going to allow this insane sexual game they were playing to continue. Even if there was love, Alex was a criminal and Mulder was the law. It would never work, they were wrong to continue. It was against every moral fiber in Mulder's body.

Mulder jumped when he heard the door open. Alex walked in with a bag that he set on the table. Mulder watched Alex and slowly brought the sheet to cover his nakedness.

Alex walked up to Mulder, he turned to see the CD player playing a familiar song. Alex smiled and looked at his lover.

Mulder looked at Alex, who was standing inches away from him. He was wearing his ripped tight jeans and a leather jacket. He still smelled of sex and wondered the shock from persons who stood near him. He looked .... he looked.....drop dead gorgeous.

Mulder dropped the sheet and put his arms around Alex. He kissed the man hard on the mouth and rubbed his erection against him. 'You're forgiven' thought Mulder as he was placed on the bed again for another round.

The end.


End file.
